This disclosure relates generally to a system for providing entertainment in a room. More particularly, but not exclusively, this disclosure relates to an entertainment system used with a patient-support apparatus such as a hospital bed, a stretcher, a wheel chair, or the like.
Sometimes, a patient supported on a patient-support apparatus would like to read or be entertained by a piece of media. When a patient is lying down or sitting up, a book or other piece of media is often held above the patient or out away from the patient. Holding books or other pieces of media may be difficult for a patient on a patient-support apparatus.